


Family is chosen

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst and Feels, Bad Parenting, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gokudera Hayato Swears A Lot, Growing Up, Independence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Hibari Kyouya, Self-Esteem Issues, Tsundere Gokudera Hayato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: The ways in which Hibari Kyoya lost family he did not want and found family he loves.And the ways in which he makes their family grow.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya, Hibari Kyouya & Hibari Kyouya's Parents
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy~!

~~~half a year old~~~

One dark, peaceful night, a soft cry tore him awake. So he went to investigate. When he saw a bundle at the step of his porch, it felt as though a stone dropped into the pit of his stomach. A few pieces of paper and a handwritten note on the softly weeping bundle were all the identification he was given.

Last name: Hibari  
First name: Kyoya  
Date of birth: 05.05.19**  
Biological father: Unaccounted for.  
Biological mother: (this was scrawled out messily)  
'Please, please take good care of him.' 

.... Fuck. He was a father now, wasn't he?  
Damit, he never asked for this!!  
Then again... This thing was sobbing pathetically. It would shame him to just leave it out on the porch. Might as well take it inside. 

~~~12 years old~~~

It was a day much like any other in the life of the 12 year old Hibari Kyoya, meaning, after a day of keeping the peace in his elementary school he came home to an empty house.  
By the door, he also found the typical note, left by his legal guardian. 'I will be out for some days, budget wisely.'  
Meaning that he won't see the man for some weeks and needed to live with what he got from his work at school. Whether that be confiscated (stolen) bento boxes, or the compensation the school gave him monthly for keeping the more violent herbivores in check. 

At this point, Kyoya could only sigh. He'd predicted that he'd be alone for a while sometime soon, since it seemed his existence brought the man of this house more annoyance than usually in the last few days.  
But... Well, Kyoya had kind of hoped the man would say goodbye at least...

Whatever, this wasn't even a set back, it just meant Kyoya could put his latest plan in effect sooner rather than later.  
First, he went to the living room, to search through the cabinets for the stacks upon stacks of legal papers. None of them were filed properly, which made searching for what he needed an infuriating endeavor. And it felt like he'd come across those specific papers several times while looking through everything.  
In the end, he decided to place his adoption papers aside entirely, looking through the rest of the papers then until he found every single file needed to identify property ownership in a legal sense.

He put everything back the way he found it and left to his room, double checking that every file he needed was there.  
The second step of his little plan was to call the real-estate agency and to make an appointment for a house viewing right tomorrow afternoon.  
And the last step, for today at least, was to clean the whole place top to bottom to the best of his abilities. Then he ate a simple dinner and went to bed.  
Thankfully there was no homework to worry about for him, since the teacher long gave up trying to grade him like the herbivores. Instead, they seemed to be grading him depending on how much he tortures specific students that annoy them. One of the reasons why the teachers were also herbivores. 

On the next day, Kyoya went to school as he usually would. And then he went straight home after the normal day ended.  
The next few hours were much more crucial than any school day, really, so he focused on that instead.  
And really now, the agent he'd ordered all too easily bought his story of being the son of a wealthy man, who was specifically tasked with selling their old home by himself to learn something about real estates.  
With a handsome smile and a handful of well placed, subtle threats, Kyoya held a bundle of cash in his hand by the end of the day. It's really no surprise the agent gladly shoved extra cash at him, the estate in question was just too good to pass up. 

The third phase of his plan started a handful of days later, when a new family began trying to move in. They were a nice enough family with a tiny baby, so Kyoya tried to be gentle as he made the place seem haunted. And yes, he would wonder forever why the real estate agency did not think to confiscate his spare key. That just made this much easier for him. Just a few bumps in the night, waking the baby once or twice and by the end of the week, the monetary value of the house went down to half as the family complained loudly and moved out hastily. 

So Kyoya bought back the place at half of what he sold it for, leaving him with more than enough money to achieve his goal.  
His guardian was still no where to be seen, so Kyoya bought an unused plot of land at the edge of Namimori and calmly put in a few of the many favors he'd saved up with some adult herbivores.  
And just two weeks after his legal guardian had left him to his own devices, Kyoya was the very proud owner of a beautiful mansion at the edge of Namimori. 

~~~14 years old~~~

It's been two years since Kyoya semi permanently moved into his own place, not that anyone had noticed thus far. He still dropped by his guardian's place every now and then, to let the man believe that they still lived under the same roof, but most of the time, Kyoya stayed in his mansion.  
His mansion, which was so nice and big and spacious. And... Empty. Also kind of boring. And just a bit too quiet every now and then.  
So the moment he entered Nami Middle, Kyoya decided to make himself a fan club to fill the quiet days with. In combination with his usual rule upkeeping, he just kind of ended up with the disciplinary committee on his hands.

The whole committee just kind of... Happened while he was doing his thing.  
It was mostly a combination of accidental mercyful moments and a few weird coincidences when he kept beating the same herbivores for following him around. They never stopped following him, so eventually he had the bright idea to have them make themselves useful. And they were very useful.

Kyoya celebrated his birthday for the first time that May. And he did not quite mind that his mansion was no longer all that quiet at the end of that year.  
And really, the soft murmur of purposefully quiet footsteps was annoying, yes, but he might be able to live with that if it's one of his own bringing him tea. 

~~~17 years old~~~

A lot ended up happening all over the place that year. Not just the mafia stuff, although, that was major as well. He would graduate that year, so he needed to ensure his committee was properly established, just so it would run for a long time even after his reign of the middle school ended.  
And apparently, his idiotic, herbivorous subordinates were loyal to such a point that they would follow him into the mafia world, regardless of consequences. So they needed a safety net for when, eventually, a handful of them dropped out of the hero worship they got into their minds about him. That Foundation his older self came up with sounded very nice right about then, so Kyoya also started on that project when he was 16.

And he also kind of ended up getting himself disowned. That one had not been not a pleasant day at all. 

His legal guardian had found out Kyoya basically owned his own mansion when he tried to sell his home and was offered only half prize.  
It was a messy argument, the man was furious with the empire Kyoya build up behind his back and Kyoya just... Honestly couldn't understand why the man was so upset. The simple fact that he was able to built his empire was indication enough that the man cared very little for whatever Kyoya did with his life. But when he pointed this out, the man had the audacity to become emotional!  
Admittedly, the way his guardian then talked down the entirety of his achievements due to their questionable legality... Well, that hurt, just a little bit. 

However, the real kicker came when the man dared to sneer at him. "And I heard you've been hanging out with a crowd of weaklings at school as well. I thought I taught you better than this! Friendships are useless, they will abandon you eventually. Much as you have abandoned me." 

And well, maybe it was because that topic was sore with a festering insecurity, but that comment didn't just sting. That one stabbed into a tender place Kyoya rarely bothered to acknowledge.  
So, in that one moment, Kyoya decided to acknowledge it for once. And to toss it back into the face of this man that had the audacity to shout at him in his own home. 

He kept his voice to a low growl at first. "Friendships? Are you kidding me?"  
It was kind of satisfying how the man flinched back when Kyoya turned the most furious glare he could muster on him. And oh, he was very furious. He wasn't even wearing his bracelet and he could almost feel the buzz of his flames under his skin. The boiling in his blood and the churning in his guts needed some way out of him, so tears it was.  
"I do not have friends! I am never going to have friends! How would I even!? The way you raised me ruined me!" 

It was just years of frustration sharpened to a deadly point, with this man as the target.  
The man was a stuttering mess, apparently surprised by the fact that Kyoya has actual emotions, somewhere in him. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at him, pointing to the door. "Leave. And never show your face here again. Or I will skip the biting and outright murder you."

Perhaps a death threat was less effective with tears running down his cheeks, but the man still jumped to run with his tail between his legs, throwing Kyoya one last glare. "You have grown weak. Don't come begging to me once you're about to die alone." 

Kyoya managed a faint scoff before the man snapped the door shut, leaving the place in peaceful quiet once more.  
Tears were easily rubbed away and frustrations were locked up again to be dealt with at a more appropriate time. For now... Damage control with his herbivores, because Tetsu looked like he was about lose his marbles with grief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short, mainly because I would like to dedicate proper chapters to everything that follows this mess.

~~~18 years old~~~

Graduation came and passed, the world continued onwards, yet in a sense, he began to feel oddly stuck in one place. It was the primal instincts of any active Cloud, he was aware.  
But usually, if this feeling struck him, patrolling his territory would alieviate the pressure a little, if not entirely. Yet the more he paced Namimori, the more his mood soured.

It all came to a peak when, barely weeks after his eighteenth birthday, Kyoya received a demand for financial compensation. The man he last talked to more than a year ago was demanding 40 million yen, as reimbursement for money invested to clothe, feed and educate him. And it wasn't just any letter, it was written and signed by a lawyer.

Just on principal, Kyoya wasn't going to give someone like that even 1 yen. So things proceeded to the courtroom. And, perhaps due to his infamy as the demon of Namimori, he spend exactly five minutes in the court room, before the case was dismissed in its entirety.  
That. Did. Nothing. Neither to calm his rage and bloodlust! Nor to quench the other strange emotions that took hold of his chest and squeezed!

The whole ordeal left him in such a state that even his herbivores started to notice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much longer, I promise, please stick around!
> 
> Comments and kudos are muffin motivators!


	3. The promise of a duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange feelings cause strange moods, apparently.

It was a miserable day. Windy, cold, the whole sky covered in heavy-looking rain clouds. It all gave the courthouse a very... ominous look. It didn't make it any better that the idiot that ended up in court was the tonfa bastard. It was inevitable, really, with that asshole's bad temper. Not that Hayato could complain much. His temper was almost as bad as the Vongola's Strongest.  
Still, Hayato couldn't help but feel a little bit worried. Tetsuya-san did say it's probably going to be quick, but just ten minutes? Hell, if he came even a minute later, Hayato might have actually missed the bastard.

As it stands, he simply narrowed his eyes as the Cloud guardian exited that building, with all the subtly of someone that could eradicate a mafia estate with ease. Something felt off immediately, since the Cloud was frowning mildly and his sharp eyes had gone a little dull, but Hayato couldn't put his finger on what could've happened.  
Anyway, Kyoya simply came over to him and gave him a vaguely disinterested stare, making Hayato frown at him.

"I'm here to pick you up, tonfa bastard. Next time you're going to court, at least be fucking considerate enoug to tell the Tenth!"  
Hah, there, that'll teach him-  
"Fine. Let's go."  
Kyoya hadn't even shrugged of the insult, he barely seemed to even acknowledge words had been spoken at all. And before Hayato could react any further, the Cloud already shoved past him and climbed into the passenger side of Hayato's car. 

No insult, no disagreement, not even a mild fucking threat. That's fucking weird!  
Fuck, the Cloud didn't even fuss when Hayato joined him and glared at him until the bastard put on his seat belt. He just rolled his eyes and quietly did as was implied.  
This wasn't just fucking strange anymore!  
It was... actually starting to become a little worrying when he Cloud simply heaved a tiny, tiny, impatient sigh when the engine's start rocked the car a bit. It was an old model after all.

Honestly, the fucker almost seemed docile, especially in comparison to the playful/mildly threatening bastard Hayato had gotten used to in the past two and a half years they'd worked together.  
It's weird, it's strange, it's worrying and Hayato had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. Something obviously happened. Did the bastard narrowly avoid jail time? Did he get community service time? Or was he just in one of those weirdly docile moods of his? Hibird wasn't anywhere to be seen, so that's highly unlikely... 

Then, the Cloud spoke. "Turn on the radio."  
Hayato did a double take and nearly crashed the car, pulling the steering wheel back at the last moment before he'd drove onto the sidewalk. At least that earned him a disapproving frown, but he couldn't appreciate that bit of familiarity, cause he was still reeling from what Kyoya just said.  
Because it's him! Their bastard Cloud! The peace and quiet-loving asshole that'd still bonk Tsuna over the head whenever he'd shrieked on accident because Kyoya's a scary motherfucker that likes to pop up out of nowhere! 

Then the radio switched on and Hayato snapped his head back to the road, pressing his lips in a tight line.  
Okay, okay. Maybe Kyoya drank something strange? Maybe he's gotten sick or something. A fever? No need to panic.  
Hayato chanced a glance and... Well, Kyoya was just browsing the radio, pressing the button over and over to find someting of interest. He skipped over some death metal, some rock, some J-pop and ended up frowning again. This time, the familiar gesture registered and Hayato found himself scoffing. "What kind of music are you trying to find-?"

But in that moment, Kyoya decided to stay on a station, playing some kind of upbeat, classical music. The Cloud's eyes widened minimally, in the way they do when he's pleased with something. "Something like this."  
Kyoya left the station on, leaning back to relax and listen. Hayato analyzed the song briefly, then he hummed along mildly. It was a good enough song. A more complex piece to play on the piano, for sure. Kyoya glanced at him briefly, before looking out the window without a comment. That's when the atmosphere got _awkward _.__

__Hayato stopped humming, concentrating on the road while trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Then Kyoya spoke again! Unprompted! "It's my favorite song. Hibari no hikō."  
Hayato frowned lightly, curiosity awoken. Well, if the cloudy bastard was gonna be chatty, might as well... "You listen to a lot of music like that?"  
Kyoya kept looking out the window, giving a mild, agreeable enough hum as an answer at first._ _

__But again, he spoke, rather calmly. He really must like this song for it to help with his temper this much...  
"I prefer classical music in general."  
It was a familiar topic and getting the cloud talking felt like an acomplishment, so Hayato pressed onwards. "So you play any instruments yourself?"  
Kyoya huffed mildly. "I play the violin moderately well." Hayato blinked rapidly, surprised, as well as feeling oddly delighted. Not a feeling Kyoya usually inspires. "You do? Wanna accompany me when we have the time? I play the piano."  
Kyoya gave a light sigh, frowning and glaring at him briefly. "I am aware you play piano, Hayato. I'm not yet at the level to play with anyone. But sure, let's play a duet someday."  
Hayato hummed mildly, smirking then. "It's a promise, Tonfa bastard."_ _

__Kyoya narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't move to bonk him over the head, so that's a positive. The conversation came to a natural close after that and honestly, the atmosphere stayed that pleasant the whole drive home._ _

__Kyoya turned of the radio when announcements came on, but they'd reached the Vongola base at that point anyway, so Hayato just parked the car and they got out. Hayato leaned back against the car and lit up a cigarette, needing a smoke after the whole emotional Rollercoaster he'd just experienced._ _

__Apparently, Kyoya still wasn't done talking to him for the day yet. "I intent to hold my promise, Bomb herbivore. Don't die until then. And... Thanks for the ride."  
And he left him with those words. Hayato finished his cigarette and huffed out the last of the smoke, wondering, still, what happened with the cloudy fucker._ _

__But honestly... If Kyoya was being that agreeable, maybe nothing bad even happened?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibari no hikō is the name I decided to give Hibari's theme, cause i wanted to~
> 
> This is around the length of chapter I plan to do for every chapter from now on, maybe even a little longer! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are muffin motivators~!

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me cry a little to write, so I hope it's good! TwT  
> It's gonna get much more fluffy in future chapters, I promise!  
> Please leave a kudo or a comment they are my lifeblood!


End file.
